


Remember Remember, the 5th of November.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to celebrate bonfire night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Remember, the 5th of November.

On November 5th, the house was quiet. It was early in the morning, everyone was asleep. Or so Ryan thought. He'd awoken early, much like he always did, to make himself some coffee. He'd started to cook breakfast as well, knowing that his boys would be ravenous when they awoke. Normally, he had enough time to cook exactly what everyone liked. He'd fry Geoff's eggs while Ray's were scrambled and Jack would skip eggs all together to have an extra piece of bacon. Michael would take whatever was given to him, but he was a sucker for toast in the morning. Gavin would take a tea and then pick at everyone else's food. Ryan preferred a light bagel or a chewy health bar. Today, however, it seemed Ryan was not the only one up at such an ungodly hour.

  
The first thing Geoff saw after he'd been so rudely awoken was Gavin's giant nose. It was so close Geoff could feel it on his skin. His immediate reaction was to push it away, squishing it with his palm while Gavin squawked and whinged.  
"Jesus Gavin, get that thing away from my face - it could poke an eye out." Geoff said sleepily, rolling onto his side to nuzzle his nose into the side of Michael's neck.  
"Fucking got 'em!" Ray called from the bathroom, presumably already awoken by Gavin. Gavin pouted, looking as though Geoff had kicked him in the face. He rubbed at his nose awkwardly, looking to Jack for some help. The ginger, whom had also only just been awoken by their bouncing Brit, let out a heartly chuckle at Gavin's misfortune.  
"It's not that bad, Gavin. It'll just bruise an eye at the very least." He jokes and Geoff barks out a laugh. Gavin lets out a whimper as he hears Ray chuckling too. He searches for comfort under the arm of Michael, who has barely stirred throughout the entire ordeal.

  
Ryan, hearing the laughter at such an unusual time in the morning, opens the door to the room to see all but one of his boys awake.  
"Am I dreaming?" He asks to no one in particular. Jack rolls his eyes and pulls Ryan in to a sweet, chaste kiss while Ray takes the liberty of explaining to everyone while they're up so early.  
"So Gavin says that its Fireworks night. The night all the Brits celebrate some guy blowing up their Queen or something." Ray says half-heartedly and Gavin sighs at his poor explanation.  
"That's ridiculous Ray. It's the night Guy Fawkes attempted to blow up Parliament. He failed and now we burn dummies of him on bonfires." Gavin explains happily. Michael shifts slightly to pull him closer but otherwise doesn't wake up.  
"Sounds morbid." Ryan notes, quirking an eyebrow at the younger man. Gavin shakes his head.  
"It's not, it's fun. I want to make a bonfire today, please guys." Gavin whines, pouting and looking absolutely adorable.

  
"Why would we do that, Gavin?" Geoff asks, having given up on sleep and now sitting up in bed. He's grabbed his worn copy of Game of Thrones off of the bedside table and is attempting to read parts of it.  
"Because its Guy Fawkes night!" Gavin exclaims, exsasperated. His boys were either not listening or they were simply this stupid.  
"But you're in America now, Gav. Why would we do that?" Ray asks, sitting on the bed beside Geoff and humming when the older man drags him under his arm. Ray's voice is a little loud and it finally causes Michael to wake up, blinking angrily in the morning light.  
"Why the fuck am I awake?" He asks angrily, easily blaming Gavin as he glares at the Brit.  
"Gavin was so excited about making a bonfire today he wanted to wake everyone." Ryan informs him, leaning against the doorframe.  
"We're having a bonfire?" Michael asks as he rubs his eyes.  
"No, we're not." Geoff says before anybody can protest.

  
Of course, that doesn't stop Gavin from trying.  
"But Geoff! Please, it'll be so much fun and I want to." He whinges, sniffling now that he isn't getting his way.  
"It would be kind of fun... besides we've got some old scrap wood to burn from the Tower of Pimps." Jack says thoughtfully and Gavin claps, excited that at least someone was on his side.  
"Naturally you'd want to burn things, Grabbin. But I don't know, it does sound fun." Michael says, ruffling Gavin's hair when he leans down to kiss his freckled cheek.  
"Well, if you two are up for it. Team Lads!" Ray yells. Geoff pushes him away with a scowl, rubbing his ear. He looks up to Ryan with a pleading expression.  
"Ryan... please say you're on my side." Geoff asks, looking almost as cute as Gavin did earlier.  
"Looks like we're having a bonfire." Ryan says cheerily. Geoff throws a pillow in his direction.

  
Their garden is a mess and Geoff is absolutely not cleaning it up. He's reclining in his deck chair, nursing a bear and watching as both Jack and Ryan pile plank after plank into Gavin's so called 'bonfire.' On their left, the lads are creating this Guy Fawkes fellow Gavin is so adamant about burning. He's made of some straw and old clothes though it looks to Geoff as though there is more straw on each one of the lads than there is inside the dummy.  
"Geoff, aren't you going to help at all?" Jack asks, groaning under the weight of one of the pieces of wood. Geoff shakes his head, smiling when Jack drops and curses at his lumber.  
"You're acting like a child." Ryan says, easily lifting the wood and dropping it in. Geoff shrugs his shoulders, sitting smugly. Its Michael who gives up with the dummy immediately, cursing at it and throwing handfuls of straw at Gavin in a fit of rage. Geoff laughs at the squawks and the way Gavin runs to Ray for protection. Of course, it didn't help and soon both Gavin and Ray were attempting to pull straw out from their clothes.

  
Michael storms over to Geoff and takes a seat on his lap, showering Geoff in straw.  
"Hey!" Geoff cries out, patting at his shirt and frowning at his now contaminated beer. Michael glares down at him. Geoff laughs and bounces him on his knee a few times. Michael tries to hide his smile but it only serves to make him look constipated and making Geoff laugh harder. Eventually, Michael gives in and relaxes against chest.  
"I was right." Geoff sings, feeling rather proud for calling out Gavin's ridiculous idea. Michael shakes his head.  
"No, it's fun and I can't wait to burn the bonfire. Gavin is just stupid." Michael states, nodding to himself. Geoff sighs, he preferred his reason better. "Are you going to stay grumpy tonight as well?" Michael asks, picking at a thread on Geoff's shirt. He shyly looks up at his partner, expecting Geoff to be scowling. Instead Geoff kisses his curls, leaning back and basking in the sun.  
"I'm not grumpy, I just think its a stupid idea."

  
Well, there garden had yet to be set alight. That was always a good start. Though with Gavin around that wasn't to say it wasn't going to change. Jack had banned him from going anywhere near the fire, leaving Ryan to hold him back. Gavin's not happy, but at least he gets to watch the dummy being thrown onto it. Michael convinced Geoff he should at least help out with that so they each have an end. Michael is holding the feet, playfully bumping them together while Geoff is holding the head at arms length. Jack is holding out a camera, filiming it for the memories. Ray is supervising Jack's work, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as he clings to Jack's back.  
"Okay, ready boys?" Jack asks. Michael nods eagerly while Geoff looks back at him flatly. Jack laughs. "Ok. One, two, three." Michael and Geoff throw the dummy, running back slightly as it immediately bursts into flames. Gavin squeaks and hides behind Ryan, Michael and Geoff soon joining him in cowering behind him. Ryan laughs, deep and hearty while Jack stops the recording and joins in him chuckling at their boyfriends.

  
They leave it burning for a while until Ryan insists its time to stop it. Gavin puts up a little fuss but he's too tired to cause a scene. He's leaning against Michael and Geoff notices the way he's battling to keep his eyes open. Ray has long since stopped trying to stay awake, snoring on Jack's back while the ginger tries desperately not to wake him. Geoff is too busy watching them all to notice that Ryan has moved behind him, wrapping strong arms around his waist.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ryan murmurs into Geoff's skin, where he leaves small kisses into the crook of Geoff's neck.  
"If I said yes would I ever hear the end of it?" Geoff asks back, leaning into Ryan's embrace. The latter chuckles and Geoff can feel it against his neck.  
"No." Ryan says softly as he guides Geoff back into the house. Gavin's convinced Michael to carry him and Jack's disappeared inside the house already to put Ray to bed.  
"Then no, I didn't." Geoff says, but he's lying.


End file.
